Le secret rouge
by Valerie Gingras
Summary: Deux jeunes filles se rencontrent et décident de faire un doujinshi sur la relation entre Eleanor et sa servante. Contient de la romance entre filles. Cette histoire est originale, mais contient beaucoup de références à la série Emma.


Le secret rouge

J'ai une amie, Aoi, qui habite au Canada en ce moment et je vais la visiter pour les vacances d'été! Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais, mais il semble qu'il n'y ait pas de place pour moi où elle habite présentement, alors elle s'est arrangée pour que je reste avec une de ses amies. Il parait qu'elle est une maniaque de manga comme moi, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre. Oh, j'ai presque oublié, je m'appelle Akano Himitsu, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Emma, puisque je suis habillée comme le personnage principal de Victorian Romance Emma. Plus précisément, je suis la jeune Emma, puisqu'elle a mon âge et que je me suis fait des tresses. J'ai les lunettes rondes iconiques, le manteau noir avec les gants assortis, la cape brune, le chapeau rond tout mignon avec le ruban. (Emma ne sortirait pas de chez-elle habillé en bonne.) J'ai même deux valises brunes qui ressemblent à celle qu'elle avait quand elle a pris le train. Je suis arrivée à la sortie de l'aéroport où une fille que je ne connaissais pas m'attendait avec une grosse pancarte où il était inscrit mon nom en kanji au feutre noir.

- Es-tu Béatrice?

- Oui, mais tu peux m'appeler Béa et je suppose que je peux t'appeler Emma.

Ah, elle la connaît, on dirait qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer les fans de mangas qui ne sont pas japonais. Elle a même proposé qu'on fasse semblant d'être au XIXe siècle tant que je porterais ce costume.

- Emma-san, laissez-moi vous escorter à vos quartiers.

Elle apporta mes affaires jusqu'à la calèche (le taxi) et nous sommes allés jusqu'à son palais miniature. Elle a payé le cocher et me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre comme un vrai gentleman. Nous avons pris le thé dans son salon en faisant un peu de causerie. Il semblerait que nos intérêts en mangas se complètent et que je préférais dessiner les personnages que j'appréciais, alors qu'elle s'amusait à écrire des histoires à leurs sujets. Je suppose que c'est pour me faire plaisir qu'elle a proposé qu'on fasse un doujinshi avec les personnages d'Emma, alors je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait écrire l'histoire qu'elle voulait et que je déciderais si je tentais ma chance à la dessiner après.

- Es-tu sûre?, me demanda-t-elle. Parce que j'aimerais vraiment faire un yuri.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment revenir sur ce que j'avais dit.

- Dis-moi seulement quand tu auras décidé l'histoire que tu veux faire et écrit le synopsis du premier chapitre, comme ça je pourrai commencer à la dessiner tout de suite.

- Je pourrais tomber en amour avec toi… Comme amie, je veux dire.

Quand je suis allé me coucher, j'ai pensé que c'était la première fan de yuri que je rencontrais. Ce sont des créatures assez étranges. Je me posais plein de questions à leurs sujets : quels genres de personnes lisent des yuri? Est-ce qu'être fan de yuri veut automatiquement dire que tu es lesbienne? Du moins, elles doivent être ouvertes à l'idée. Je suppose que tu peux seulement apprécier le genre, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit le cas de Béa. La première partie de sa dernière réplique semblait honnête et la deuxième partie semblait avoir été ajoutée maladroitement pour ne pas me faire peur. D'un autre côté, ça peut ne rien vouloir dire du tout ou c'est juste moi qui a mal entendu… (Mon niveau d'anglais n'est pas si bon que ça.)

Elle m'a enfin montré l'histoire sur laquelle elle travaillait et c'était assez bon. C'était la suite de l'histoire d'Eleanor et de sa dame de chambre Annie. Elle m'a dit que si ça ne m'intéressait pas de dessiner ça, elle allait tout simplement publier une version texte sur FanFiction. Net (son nom d'auteur est Bea_loves_yuri). Comme c'était à propos de personnages d'Emma que j'aimais beaucoup. J'appréciais aussi que ça allait sûrement donner une meilleure fin à l'histoire d'Eleanor.

De plus, je trouvais assez réaliste de penser qu'Annie ait des sentiments pour sa maîtresse puisqu'elle est toujours à ses côtés et qu'elle est tellement fidèle qu'elle insiste pour l'accompagner lorsque celle-ci se fait envoyer à la campagne par son père. L'histoire de Béa commençait là. À partir de ce moment, Annie réalise peu à peu que ses sentiments pour Eleanor vont au-delà de l'amitié ou de la fidélité d'une servante, pendant que sa maîtresse pense encore à William et comment s'il avait été un peu plus comme Annie, il ne l'aurait pas laissé pour une autre. À la fin du chapitre, Annie déclare ses sentiments à Eleanor et celle-ci s'évanouit. Annie décide de s'enfuir avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Je ne sais trop pourquoi, mais j'ai accepté de dessiner son histoire. Elle m'a dit que si on la finissait pour le 16 août, on pourrait l'amener à l'Otakuton. Béa avait, bien entendu, une table dans la section Yuriton de ce festival d'animés. J'avais environ cinq semaines pour dessiner le premier chapitre, c'était faisable. Mais, il fallait que je commence sans délai, alors j'ai décidé de m'essayer à dessiner la page couverture. Elle représentait Annie qui portait Eleanor dans ses bras comme un prince le ferait avec le titre au-dessus : La suite d'Eleanor. Une romance de campagne. Béa profita de l'occasion pour mettre sa main sur la mienne en déclarant : « Tu dessines vraiment bien. » J'ai été assez troublé par son geste quoique j'en ignore la raison. Peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai imaginé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'elle était intéressée par moi que je donnais plus de significations à ses actions qu'elles en avaient réellement. Pourtant, je savais bien que c'était impossible qu'elle ait eu le coup de foudre pour moi dès qu'elle m'a vu. Même si elle était lesbienne, elle devait déjà être avec quelqu'un. Parfois, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées; peut-être vit-elle un amour à sens unique? En tout cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi je devrais m'en faire avec ça.

Vendredi, nous avons décidé de prendre une pause pour que Béa puisse me faire faire un petit tour dans le centre-ville de Montréal. Elle semblait assez expérimentée, comme si elle avait déjà erré dans ces rues avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je commençais à croire qu'elle était capable de comprendre les sentiments d'Eleanor après une séparation parce que quelque chose de similaire lui était arrivé. Annie représentait la situation qu'elle vivait lorsqu'elle était tombée en amour avec une autre fille, tandis qu'Eleanor représentait ce qu'elle avait ressenti après avoir eu le cœur brisé. J'essayais d'oublier ces choses futiles et de juste passer du bon temps en compagnie de Béa, mais c'est assez difficile d'arrêter ses pensées noires lorsqu'elles ont commencées. J'espère que je n'ai pas agi bizarrement parce que j'avais la tête ailleurs ou qu'au moins, Béa ne se soit rendu compte de rien.

Béa travaillait la fin de semaine, alors j'ai décidé de lui faire une surprise et de faire un peu de ménage chez-elle pour la remercier de l'hébergement et de sa gentillesse, mais c'était surtout une excuse pour fouiner un peu. La pièce que j'ai gardée pour la fin était la chambre de mon amphitryon (hôtesse). J'ai découvert qu'elle possédait deux garde-robes, un avec son linge et un avec du linge qui ne semblait pas son style. Elle a donc vécu dans cette chambre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Comme je ne voyais pas de photos de Béa avec sa blonde, je décidai qu'elles s'étaient probablement séparées et que Béa n'avait pas encore eu le cœur de se débarrasser de ses vêtements. J'allais faire son lit comme il faut, mais à la place je me suis étendue dessus et me suis roulée en boule dans les couvertures. Le lit sentait la même odeur que sa propriétaire. Je me suis endormie.

Soudainement, j'ai senti la main de Béa sur moi. Elle m'a caressé sur le côté et s'attarda sur mon cou. Mumm. C'était mon point sensible. Ma main agit d'elle-même et allait rejoindre mon… La sensation s'est estompée comme elle était venue. J'étais complètement réveillée. Je suis sûre que je suis rouge des pieds à la tête. Dire que j'aurais voulu que Béa fasse cela. Je sortis de son lit pour qu'elle ne me surprenne pas dedans lorsqu'elle reviendrait, sinon elle pourrait aller s'imaginer… Cette nuit-là, j'ai rêvé que Béa me touchait encore plus. Je compris alors que j'étais attiré par elle. Je décidais que c'était probablement mieux de ne pas lui dire, de toute façon, je n'étais là que pour l'été.

Le lendemain, je suis allée à la maison où Aoi était hébergée. Après tout, c'était elle que j'étais venue voir. J'ai cogné à la porte et j'ai demandé à la fille qui a répondu si je pouvais voir mon amie.

- Elle est sortie présentement. Tu es Akano, je suppose. Tu peux rentrer, si tu veux. Je vais te désennuyer pendant que tu l'attends.

- Qui êtes-vous exactement?, j'ai demandé.

- Oh, elle ne t'a jamais parlé de moi…

- Elle a dit qu'elle restait chez une de ses amies, mais je me rappelle plus de ton nom.

- Virginie. Je suis la blonde d'Aoi. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te l'avouer qu'elle s'est arrangée pour que tu ne restes pas ici.

- Oh.

- Es-tu choquée? Ta réaction ne m'a pas l'air si pire que ça; je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas te le dire. Bon, ne parlons pas de ces choses-là; tu parleras de ça avec Aoi. Est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec Béa?

- C'est horrible…, commençais-je en pensant à la raison de ma venue.

- Quoi, est-ce qu'elle a abusé de toi?

- Non, mais j'aurais aimé…

J'ai rougi un peu en disant cela.

- Qu'est-ce que… Tu es amoureuse d'elle!, réalisa Virgine.

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense qu'elle a voulu avoir quelqu'un comme toi près d'elle depuis toujours, quoique je ne sois pas certaine qu'elle soit encore mentalement prête. Mais bon, je ne sais pas grand-chose de sa vie amoureuse. Je suis vraiment étonnée qu'elle ne t'ait pas déjà déclaré son amour ou fait d'attouchements. Peut-être qu'elle a peur que tu la rejettes ou qu'elle n'est pas encore remise de son dernier amour ou les deux. Mais, je suis à peu près certaine qu'elle n'est avec personne en ce moment. De toute façon, tu ferais mieux de lui dire que tu l'aimes; il y a une bonne chance qu'elle ressente la même chose. Malgré tout, je pourrais avoir tout faux sur elle; je ne suis pas dans sa tête.

La conversation que j'ai eue avec Virginie me redonna de l'espoir, même si c'était sûrement un faux espoir. Il y avait quelqu'un qui pensait que j'avais une chance. Même si j'étais dans la même situation qu'Annie, la servante d'Eleanor, et que j'avais des sentiments contre nature qui ne seraient probablement jamais réciproques; je devais le dire à Béa. Je décidai que j'irais à l'Otakuton déguisée en Annie et Béa rétorqua : « Je vais y aller en Eleanor, alors. Ça va être concept. »

Le moment était idéal. À la fin de la dernière journée de l'Otakuton, je lui ai déclaré mes sentiments et, à ma grande surprise, elle s'est évanouie. Alors maintenant, je suis en train de fuir. Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais vraiment ne jamais la revoir, mais mon vol est cédulé pour demain. Je suis allée à la maison d'Aoi comme je le faisais depuis que j'avais appris pour sa relation avec Virginie. J'ai dit à cette dernière qu'elle avait eu tort à propos de Béa. J'ai pleuré beaucoup cette nuit-là.

Dans l'avion, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre, perdue dans mes pensées. Je regrettais un peu de ne pas avoir revu Béa. Mais, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que Béa se soit vraiment évanouie. Ce n'est pas si choquant que ça. Peut-être qu'elle a cru que ma déclaration était une blague; j'étais déguisée en Annie et elle en Eleanor, alors elle a peut-être fait semblant de s'évanouir pour imiter la fin de notre manga. Ah, je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Mais, comme je me suis enfuie, elle doit avoir réalisée que j'étais sérieuse.

Chaque jour, je pensais à Béa et j'essayais de l'oublier en même temps. Je me suis rappelé qu'elle écrivait des histoires en ligne. Heureusement que j'avais retenu son nom d'auteure, alors j'ai pu lire ses histoires et m'inscrire pour qu'on me dise quand elle sortirait quelque chose de nouveau. Un matin, j'ai vu qu'elle avait mis la version texte de notre doujinshi en ligne; elle allait sûrement la continuer sans mon aide. Ça m'a un peu déprimé. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi en fait. Je défoulai ma colère dans un dessin que je mis ensuite en ligne sur son site, même si elle ne le voyait probablement jamais. J'espère que je vais bientôt oublier ma mésaventure avec Béa.

Environ une semaine plus tard, Béa avait déjà publié le deuxième chapitre de l'histoire d'Eleanor. Je n'étais pas trop sûre de vouloir la lire, mais je me suis dit qu'elle l'avait peut-être écrite pour moi vu la façon dont on s'était séparé.

L'histoire était racontée du point de vue d'Eleanor. Elle avait décidé de retrouver sa servante, qui était aussi son amie la plus proche, et de lui parler. Elle est retournée chez ses parents, mais il semblait qu'Annie n'était pas retournée chez ses anciens maîtres. Eleanor ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents, alors elle leur a dit qu'elle avait laissé Annie à la campagne pour qu'elle surveille la maison. Pendant qu'elle se promenait discrètement à travers Londres à la recherche de sa servante, elle réalisa peu à peu qu'elle était heureuse du fait qu'Annie avait des sentiments pour elle. Celle-ci avait été à ses côtés depuis qu'elle était toute jeune, Eleanor avait été stupide de prendre ça pour acquis. « Peut-être que c'est à mon tour de prendre soin d'elle », pensa-t-elle. Eleanor finit par se souvenir du village natal d'Annie. Elle se rendit là-bas, cogna à sa porte et lui déclara : « Je crois que je t'aime aussi. »

Si j'avais raison et qu'elle avait écrit cette histoire pour moi; je pouvais m'attendre à la voir arriver à ma porte habillée en Eleanor. (Elle pouvait toujours demander mon adresse à Aoi.) Après presque deux semaines, j'avais commencé à abandonner cet espoir. J'ai commenté son histoire en écrivant : « Ça serait bien si ça arrivait pour de vrai ».Trois jours plus tard, Béa était sur mon portique, habillée en elle-même.

- Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, dit-elle. J'avais acheté un vol pour le mois prochain, mais quand j'ai vu ton commentaire, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je vienne te voir immédiatement, peu importe le coût. Je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu allais vraiment lire mon histoire, avoir su, je l'aurais publié plus tard.

- Je suis tellement désolée, mais je croyais vraiment que tu ne pourrais jamais m'aimer. Quand j'ai lu ton histoire, j'ai été remplie d'espoir et j'ai cru que tu viendrais me voir immédiatement. Je n'ai jamais pensé à la difficulté de réserver un vol pas trop cher pour Tokyo qui marcherait dans ton horaire.

- Ne soit pas désolée, tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû tenter d'ignorer ta déclaration. J'étais tellement effrayée de me retrouver encore avec le cœur brisé que je n'ai pas pensé à tes sentiments. Quand je t'ai vue dans mon lit, je n'ai pas pu résister et je t'ai caressée. Tu étais si vulnérable. C'est seulement quand tu as réagi que j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'ai arrêté mon geste immédiatement et je suis allée prendre une marche pour réfléchir. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais rasé t'attaquer dans ton sommeil. J'avais peur de moi-même, de mon désir, alors j'étais assez contente que tu ailles dormir cher Aoi. C'était déjà assez difficile de me retenir quand tu venais me voir; je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais réussi à me contrôler la nuit.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de te contrôler maintenant.

- Tout ce que je suis capable de faire en ce moment, c'est dormir en cuillère avec toi. J'ai mal dormi dans l'avion, en plus du décalage…

Notre histoire était arrivée à une fin heureuse et je croyais qu'il en serait de même pour l'histoire d'Eleanor et Annie. Mais, Béa avait prévu d'en faire une saga puisque ce genre d'amour était très mal perçu au XIXe siècle. Elle disait que c'était juste réaliste et que nous aussi on allait avoir notre dose de problèmes. Je lui ai dit que tant qu'on serait ensemble, tout irait bien. J'étais sûre que ça allait être la même chose pour Eleanor et Annie.


End file.
